This invention relates to methods and techniques for utilizing in a unique and synergistic manner, a combination of photographic, mechanical, chemical and artistic skills to create a meaningful and novel sculpture depicting the vocational and avocational interests and personality traits of a featured person or a related group and provide a long lasting and treasured art object as a living memorial to the person or persons featured therein. According to the best information available, no such object or any object analogous thereto existed prior to this invention.